


Несложная операция

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "Simple Procedure" за авторством Fangs Fawn.Возможно, Шерлок и является общим знаменателем для Молли, Лестрейда и миссис Хадсон, но когда обыденная операция ненадолго выводит Джона из строя, становится понятно, что этих троих связывает не только Холмс. Таймлайн где-то во времена 2 сезона.





	Несложная операция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simple Procedure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313185) by [Fangs_Fawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangs_Fawn/pseuds/Fangs_Fawn). 



           — Я слушаю, — слегка нетерпеливо напомнил Лестрейд от изножья диагностического стола.  
           Закончив осмотр тела, Шерлок выпрямился и защелкнул складную лупу. Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы обратиться к Джону, но внезапно замер, ибо его взгляд упал на зияющее пустотой место по другую сторону стола. Он озадаченно моргнул. Нет, он _знал,_ что Джона здесь нет. Он чувствовал его отсутствие как непрекращающийся дискомфорт, этакое ощущение _неправильности_ — примерно, как если бы он оставил где-нибудь свое пальто. Но это не мешало ему периодически забывать, что друга нет рядом — отчасти, видимо, потому что мысленно он не прекращал к нему обращаться, озвучивая свои выводы.  
           Шерлок искоса глянул на Лестрейда. Тот, похоже, ничего не заметил, однако стоявшая рядом Молли слегка нахмурилась. Она видела больше, чем можно было ожидать — а особенно там, где дело касалось Шерлока и его сердца. Детектив торопливо прикрыл свой секундный ляп, выстрелив цепочкой дедукций, которую Лестрейд изо всех сил постарался законспектировать (хитрость, которую он подсмотрел у Джона). Инспектор уже раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но в этот момент послышались сразу два оповещения об смс (его собственное и Шерлока) — одновременно с тихим "бз-з" от телефона Молли, видимо, поставленным на вибрацию.  
           Шерлок не поддался мгновенному желанию потребовать, чтобы Джон подал ему телефон, и сам вытащил аппарат из кармана. Смс была от Майка Стамфорда. Шерлок сразу ее открыл.  
            ** **Операция прошла нормально, Джон хорошо ее перенес. Сейчас в послеоперационной, через 1-2 часа переведут в общую палату.****  
           Бессознательно затаивший дыхание Шерлок выдохнул и убрал телефон обратно в карман. Лестрейд и Молли читали собственные смс. Инспектор с облегчением вздохнул и глянул на засиявшую Молли.  
           — Что ж, приятно знать... Я так понимаю, ты тоже в рассылке Майка? — с хрипотцой спросил он у Молли.  
           — Да, он обещал сообщить, когда закончится операция. Я рада, что все пошло хорошо.  
           — Разумеется. С чего должно быть иначе? — раздраженно вопросил Шерлок и вновь склонился над телом. — Джону оперируют плечо уже не в первый и не во второй раз, и это, как он объяснял, относительно простая процедура по удалению временной фиксирующей пластины.  
           — Ну, это первая — и надеюсь, последняя — его операция с нашего с ним знакомства. К тому же, по-моему, он несколько преуменьшил ее значение. Он со своим плечом прошел через настоящий ад, — сказал Лестрейд и бессознательно поморщился от сочувствия.  
           Внезапно припомнив кое-что приятное, Шерлок выпрямился.  
           — Я попросил Джона сохранить для меня пластину, раз она больше ему не требуется. Надеюсь, он не забыл сказать об этом хирургу.  
           Молли заметно встревожилась.  
           — Я... Я не уверена, что это разрешено, Шерлок.  
           Лестрейд гоготнул.  
           — Ладно, давайте продолжим. Может, к тому времени, когда мы закончим, Джона уже переведут в палату, и мы сможем к нему заглянуть. Кстати, если хотите, могу подвезти вас с миссис Хадсон домой.  
           Шерлок фыркнул, вновь склонившись над телом.  
           — Миссис Хадсон может, если пожелает, ехать в полицейской машине. А я возьму такси.  
           Он старался говорить небрежно, но все же не смог совсем удержаться от улыбки и испытал приступ раздражения. В конце концов, это была совсем несложная операция, не о чем вообще волноваться... но странное облегчение, которое он испытал, узнав, что с Джоном все хорошо (разумеется, _с ним все хорошо... ни у кого никогда не возникало сомнений в таком исходе!)._.. это была такая глупость.

           Лестрейд подумал, что Шерлок даже близко не так убедителен, каким явно себе казался — во всяком случае, для самого инспектора, который не первый год был с ним знаком. Детектив весь день вел себя разраженно и был заметно "не в своей тарелке"; он постоянно обращался к Джону и/или начинал искать его взглядом, и только потом спохватывался. Несмотря на все свое демонстрируемое безразличие, он явно переживал за друга. Лестрейд тоже тревожился за Джона, пусть тот и заверил их с Шерлоком, что операция достаточно простая. Грег практически с самого начала проникся симпатией к этому скромному военному доктору со сдержанной улыбкой. И хотя он чувствовал, что за этим скрывается больше — много больше, чем можно предположить с виду, ему было очень легко с Джоном, тот был очень располагающим человеком. В отличие от асоциала Шерлока, Джон периодически ходил с Лестрейдом — а порой и с другими ярдовцами — в паб перехватить пинту-другую пива или посмотреть матч. Но больше всего интриговало Лестрейда то, что тот так ладно совпадал с Шерлоком, как не получалось ни у кого другого. Лестрейд даже не предполагал, что увидит день, когда Шерлок Холмс решит обзавестись другом — или когда кто-то другой по своей воле будет предпочитать его общество. Так или иначе, но эти двое сошлись до щелчка, и Лестрейд готов был проникнуться к Джону симпатией уже за то, что, по его мнению, если кому и было под силу превратить трудного консультирующего детектива из _великого_ человека в _хорошего_ , то только Джону Ватсону.  
           Но даже не стань Шерлок с Джоном лучшими друзьями, последнего трудно было бы не полюбить, думал Лестрейд, ускоряя шаги, чтобы не отстать от Шерлока, пока они шли по больничному коридору к палате Джона. Черт, даже _Донован_ прониклась к Джону симпатией, а она не так просто сходилась с людьми и не имела склонности симпатизировать тем, кому нравился Шерлок Холмс. Но Джон ей нравился, хотя Лестрейд и подозревал, что она его совершенно не уважает. "Тем глупее с ее стороны, — подумал инспектор, когда они с Шерлоком зашли в общую палату¹ и направились в дальний ее конец, где, по словам медсестры, лежал Джон. — Обычно она роет глубоко, но в отношении Джона явно недостаточно... в этом парне кроется много больше, чем виднеется на поверхности".  
           Они обошли полузадернутую занавеску, призванную дать пациенту немного приватности, и размышления инспектора резко оборвались, словно наткнувшись на стену.  
           Они с Шерлоком буквально застыли на месте. "Черт подери, — мелькнуло в голове инспектора. — И эту операцию Джон называл простой?!"  
           Джон лежал на спине, голова его покоилась на двух подушках. Черты бледного, как мел, лица ввалились. Глаза были закрыты, веки покрылись сеточкой лопнувших сосудов. Изголовье кровати было слегка приподнято. Тело доктора до ребер покрывала простыня и тонкое голубое одеяло. Левое плечо охватывала тугая повязка, а сама рука, неловко прижатая, будто сломанное крыло, была зафиксирована на месте слингом. Правая же просто лежала вдоль тела поверх одеяла. На тыльной стороне ладони виднелась игла капельницы, закрепленная на коже пластырем. На запястье той же руки Лестрейд заметил странную, необычно широкую белую полосу. Браслет пациента? Но выглядел он как-то странно...  
           Справа на пластиковом стуле, по виду ужасно неудобном, сидела миссис Хадсон. Она даже не заметила прибытия посетителей, читая зажатый в правой руке журнал. Левая же ее рука лежала на постели, и Лестрейд чуть улыбнулся, заметив, как она переплела пальцы с пальцами Джона.  
           Внезапно слева послышался резкий вдох: Лестрейд перевел взгляд на Шерлока, судорожно втянувшего в себя воздух. К его удивлению, детектив смотрел на эти соединенные руки с жестким, почти зверино-яростным выражением.  
           — Какого _дьявола?.._ — рассерженно прошипел Шерлок и шагнул вперед, стараясь не разбудить спящего пациента, но целенаправленно к миссис Хадсон.  
           "Черт подери, он что, _ревнует_?" — изумленно подумал Лестрейд, заметив, что миссис Хадсон быстренько высвободила руку из пальцев Джона. Но потом увидел, что Шерлок возится с браслетом на запястье доктора, оттягивая его длинными нервными пальцами. Замешательство Лестрейда усиливалось в геометрической прогрессии, пока он не услышал тихий звук расстегиваемой застежки-"липучки". И тогда он понял.  
           Белая полоса на запястье Джона не была браслетом пациента. Это был фиксирующий ремень-вязка.  
           Взметнув полами пальто, Шерлок стремительно обернулся к миссис Хадсон.  
           — И вы им _позволили_? — с яростью вопросил он, после чего шагнул к изножью кровати и одним движением откинул край одеяла, обнажая голые ступни Джона. Разумеется, его лодыжки тоже оказались привязаны. Шерлок выругался себе под нос и потянулся, чтобы снять ремни.  
           — О, Шерлок, — тихо произнесла миссис Хадсон и жалобно на него посмотрела. — Тебя здесь не было. Ты _не видел_. Они опасались, что он навредит себе. _Я сама_ этого опасалась.  
           — Он был немного агрессивен, когда отходил от анестезии, — пояснил тихий голос позади Лестрейда. Инспектор обернулся и увидел полного добродушного мужчину в белом халате. В руке тот держал планшет с медкартой.  
           — Майк, рад тебя видеть, — Лестрейд протянул ему руку. Это был Майк Стамфорд, приятный малый. Грег давно сталкивался с ним мимоходом, когда приходил в морг, но по-настоящему познакомился, лишь когда Джон стал приводить его с собой в паб. — Спасибо, что сообщил, как все прошло.  
           — Был рад помочь. Я весь день заглядывал к нему между лекциями, и вот решил навестить перед уходом еще разок, — Майк устремил взгляд мимо него на безмолвную неподвижную фигуру на больничной кровати.  
           — Что ты подразумеваешь под "агрессивен"? — спросил Лестрейд. — На Джона это не похоже.  
           Майк крякнул.  
           — Это не редкость, когда дело касается военных ветеранов. Особенно, если было боевое ранение. И операция как раз в том месте, где он получил пулю... добавь сюда еще ПТСР и... полагаю, этого можно было ожидать.  
           — В таком случае, стоит ли _его высочеству_ это делать? — Грег кивнул на Шерлока (которого он, впрочем, мог понять — ему самому становилось не по себе, когда он смотрел на вот так привязанного к койке друга). Детектив, тем временем, уже накрыл освобожденные ноги доктора и как раз отодвигал одеяло с талии, обнажая новый ремень. Он тут же принялся его расстегивать, никак не реагируя на присутствие Стамфорда.  
           — Сейчас уже все хорошо, — успокоил Майк и шагнул мимо Грега к изножью кровати. — Ремни можно было снять и раньше, но он практически весь день проспал, так что было решено его не тревожить.  
           Майк устремил взгляд на своего старого друга, и на его круглом лице отразились сочувствие и нежность. Он осторожно сжал через одеяло левую ступню Джона.  
           — Досталось тебе тогда, да, приятель? — тихо произнес он. На мгновение он еще раз сжал ступню друга, потом легонько погладил ее и отвернулся. Джон ни на что не реагировал.  
           — Приятно было увидеться, Грег. Если Джон при тебе проснется, передай, что завтра я тоже буду поблизости. Пока, Шерлок, — и Майк пошел к выходу, не дожидаясь реакции детектива. Шерлок и головы не поднял: он сосредоточено накрывал одеялом освобожденный от ремня обнаженный торс друга.  
           Грег шагнул к нему, но в этот момент послышался тихий стук по металлической раме с занавеской. Он обернулся и увидел заглядывающую Молли Хупер.  
           — Решила заскочить перед уходом... Как он? — шепотом спросила она, поочередно посмотрев на Шерлока, миссис Хадсон, Лестрейда, и затем снова на Шерлока.  
           — Доктор сказал, что он хорошо перенес операцию, — тихо ответила миссис Хадсон. — Удалили пластину, и еще часть рубца — они надеются, что после физиотерапии он получит большую свободу движений. — Она вздохнула и печально посмотрела на Джона. — Хотя с повреждением нервов, говорят, ничего нельзя сделать. Бедняжка... Это не помешает ему работать терапевтом, но дни, когда он работал хирургом, уже точно закончились.  
           — Джону это известно, — нетерпеливо вмешался Шерлок (правда, по-прежнему не повышая голос). — К тому же, с тех пор, как он стал моим ассистентом, у него уже нет времени на подобные вещи.  
           Лестрейд подошел к кровати.  
           — Похоже, он крепко спит. Надо дать ему отдохнуть. Миссис Хадсон, подвезти вас до Бейкер-стрит?  
           — Очень любезно с вашей стороны, дорогой, — ответила та и, отложив журнал, поднялась на ноги. — Ты идешь, Шерлок?  
           — Нет, я на некоторое время останусь.  
           Миссис Хадсон кивнула, потом склонилась и очень-очень осторожно прикоснулась губами ко лбу Джона.  
           — Доброй ночи, милый, — прошептала она. — Увидимся утром.  
           — Доброй ночи, мамочка, — не открывая глаз, еле слышно пробормотал Джон.  
           Глаза миссис Хадсон наполнились слезами.  
           — Ах! — тихо воскликнула она и еще раз наклонилась поцеловать Джона. Глядя на это, Молли тепло улыбнулась, у нее самой на глаза навернулись слезы. Грег только ухмыльнулся, а Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул и закатил глаза, но было совершенно очевидно, что втайне он тоже доволен. Шерлок скинул пальто, и забравшись ногами на освободившийся стул, уткнулся в свой мобильник.  
           Лестрейд взял под руку миссис Хадсон и повел их с Молли к выходу. Оказавшись в лифте, миссис Хадсон сразу пригласила Лестрейда с Молли на чай; Молли согласилась — и Грег тоже, к собственному немалому удивлению. А почему бы и нет, подумал инспектор; жена все равно в отъезде, и делать ему особенно нечего.  
           Пока Молли и миссис Хадсон болтали, Грегу вдруг пришло в голову, что глядя со стороны на их необычную дружескую компанию, многие бы заключили, что ее центром, катализатором является Шерлок Холмс, а ведь на самом деле именно Джон Ватсон свел их всех вместе. Грег не один год был знаком с Шерлоком, но с Молли и Майком Стамфордом это было лишь шапочное знакомство. Не появись Джон, с миссис Хадсон он бы, наверное, все равно познакомился — в связке с Шерлоком и его решимостью переехать в 221Б после того, как из квартиры Монтегю-стрит его "попросили". Да, возможно, что солнцем в их маленькой солнечной системе был Шерлок, но именно Джон Ватсон — этот сильный, невысокий военный с песочными волосами и ранней сединой — именно он как следует втянул их всех на орбиту буйноголового детектива.

           Еще даже не открыв глаза, Джон почувствовал, что уже поздно. Он раскрыл веки, медленно перекатил голову вправо и сосредоточил мутный взгляд на длинной, расплывчатой фигуре, свернувшейся на стуле рядом с постелью. Джон моргнул, и профиль Шерлока вошел в фокус.  
           — Привет, — его голос прозвучал хриплым шепотом, и Джон, сухо сглотнув, поморщился, после чего вновь прикрыл веки.  
           Шерлок обеспокоенно нахмурился, и отложив телефон, выпрямился на стуле, бессознательно наклоняясь поближе к другу.  
           — Все хорошо?  
           — Да, — удалось выговорить Джону. Он снова открыл глаза. — В горле немного пересохло... там трубка была.  
           — Принести тебе... что-нибудь? Какой-то напиток?  
           Двумя пальцами правой руки Джон слабо показал на прикроватный столик на колесиках у изножья постели.  
           — Этот.  
           На столике стоял бумажный стаканчик, из которого торчала пластиковая ложка. Шерлок взял его и увидел внутри тающие кубики льда. Джон медленно поднял руку, но она сильно дрожала, и Шерлок несильным движением опустил ее обратно на одеяло.  
           — Дай лучше я. — Шерлок зачерпнул ложкой ледяной кубик, стряхнул лишние капли и скомандовал: — Открой рот.  
           Джон поднял брови, но без слов подчинился. Шерлок уронил кубик в рот друга, и тот, закрыв глаза, начал его рассасывать. Потом проглотил растаявший лед, с облегчением через нос выдохнул и снова открыл глаза.  
           — Лучше? — тихо спросил Шерлок.  
           — Да, — выдохнул Джон, и его голос действительно немного обрел силу. — Спасибо.  
           Улыбнувшись, Шерлок вернул чашку на место и снова устроился на своем стуле.  
           — Не привыкай к этому.  
           Джон в ответ улыбнулся.  
           — Даже и не мечтал.  
           Он сделал движение, чтобы сесть повыше, но поморщился и вновь откинулся на подушку.  
           — Скоковремени? — невнятно спросил он, прикрывая глаза.  
           — Половина третьего ночи.  
           Джон удивленно моргнул.  
           — И ты до сих пор здесь? Часы посещений же давно прошли.  
           Шерлок поерзал, закидывая ноги на матрас.  
           — От Майкрофта иногда тоже бывает польза.  
           Джон слабо хихикнул, и Шерлок улыбнулся одной из тех редких улыбок (искренних, без малейшей тени сарказма), которые удавалось вытягивать из него только Джону.  
           — Уговорил хирурга оставить тебе пластину? — осторожно поинтересовался сыщик, и Джон открыто засмеялся, пусть и поморщившись от боли в плече. Ну и хитрец.  
           — Да уговорил, ты, дурила; завтра сможешь зайти забрать, — с усмешкой ответил он. — Только сделай одолжение, не экспериментируй над ней, пока я поблизости, хорошо? Не хочу больше видеть эту чертову штуку, — его улыбка сошла на нет, и он с крошечной ноткой горечи добавил: — Мне не требуется напоминание, что в моем организме еще хватает железа.  
           Шерлок тоже перестал улыбаться, и с минуту оба друга сидели в задумчивом молчании.  
           — Я надеюсь... — начал Джон, но его голос еле заметно дрогнул. Он переглотнул, глубоко втянул через нос воздух и уже более ровно продолжил: — Я очень надеюсь, что на этом все кончится.  
           Шерлок перевел на него глаза, но Джон не хотел встречаться с ним взглядом.  
           — Сколько всего было операций? — негромко спросил Шерлок.  
           — Четыре, — не поднимая глаз, тихо ответил Джон. — Если не считать самую первую, которая спасла мне жизнь.  
           Наступило молчание. Потом Джон слегка поерзал и поднял голову. Посмотрел на Шерлока со своей привычной легкой улыбкой.  
           — Хотя мне грех жаловаться, — бодро сообщил он. — Я сохранил руку... а ведь был очень близок ее потерять, — и он невольно вздрогнул, перестал улыбаться.  
           Шерлока тоже передернуло при мысли о Джоне, оставшемся без ведущей руки... и о психологических последствиях такого исхода.  
           Джон внезапно немного смутился и сменил тему: стал расспрашивать Шерлока о подробностях последнего дела, которое тот сегодня раскрыл. Шерлок охотно пустился в объяснения (и, как всегда постарался по максимуму подчеркнуть свою блистательность, дабы погреться в лучах восхищения), но в процессе ему вдруг пришло в голову, что сегодня он впервые услышал от Джона что-то похожее на жалобу на свое боевое ранение.  
           Не поднимая голоса, дабы не потревожить других пациентов и не разозлить дежурных сестер, Шерлок все продолжал говорить и говорить, и умолк только, когда веки Джона устало сомкнулись, а дыхание выровнялось: друг снова провалился в сон.  
           Шерлок окинул его беспристрастным взглядом, подмечая мельчайшие детали, чтобы оценить его состояние. Цвет лица определенно улучшился — явный признак, что анестезия покидает организм. Больничная кровать узкая и твердая. Завтра Джон наверняка проснется с больной спиной. Повязка на плече неудобна и обещает доставить другу достаточно неприятностей из-за необходимости носить ортез². Сам Шерлок избавился бы от этой чертовой штуки сразу по возвращении из больницы, но он знал Джона. Будучи до мозга костей медиком, тот наверняка будет выполнять указания своего врача, пока тот не скажет, что уже можно обойтись без ортеза (старая пословица, что доктора — худшие пациенты, Джона Ватсона не касалась. По причине военного прошлого и приверженности к собственной профессии, он, похоже, считал своим долгом неукоснительно следовать всем директивам заботы о своем здоровье).  
           Если все пройдет хорошо, завтра днем Джона выпишут. Майкрофт предлагал прислать за ними машину, но вместо того, чтобы согласиться, Шерлок заручился предложением Лестрейда подвезти их до дома, не желая терпеть последующее присутствие брата в квартире (впрочем, вряд ли этим можно было удержать Майкрофта от визита. Тот все равно рано или поздно нагрянет). Когда они вернутся, миссис Хадсон расправит на диване подушки и будет усиленно потчевать Джона чаем и всевозможной едой. У Джона поднимется настроение, пройдет остаточная заторможенность, и он будет очень рад вернуться домой. Они посмотрят вместе какую-нибудь ерунду по телеку и, может, закажут еды "на вынос". Шерлок поиграет на скрипке или, может быть, проведет какой-нибудь эксперимент. Если он устроит что-нибудь вроде взрыва, Джон начнет ругаться, что Шерлок мешает ему отдыхать, но по-настоящему он не обидится. Джон будет наслаждаться своим возвращением домой, и Шерлок тоже будет этим наслаждаться, потому что, хоть Джон не такой уж шумный сосед, но без него квартира становится ужасно пустой и тихой.  
           Именно потому Шерлок и решил оставаться в больнице, пока персонал его не выгонит, несмотря на то, что мог много чем заняться, если бы коротал время в 221Б. Он снова вытащил телефон и стал просматривать электронную почту, выискивая, нет ли новых, потенциально интересных дел и отвечая на письма. Обычно негромкие клавиши в тишине палаты щелкали достаточно звучно, но Джона это, кажется, не тревожило. Напротив, его лоб разгладился, и он сам больше осел подушки, словно не находился в больнице, а просто прикорнул в своем любимом кресле на Бейкер-стрит. Для Джона этот звук означал дом.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ В Великобритании иное обустройство больничных коек, по сравнению с нашими. Там нет отделений в привычном смысле - только большие палаты с постом медсестер и кроватями, которые отделены друг от друга шторками.  
> По ссылкам ниже можно почитать, как аналогичным образом обустроена больница St. James's Hospital в Дублине (Ирландия). Пройдя по второй ссылке, можно увидеть фото подобной палаты.  
> [https://www.bedsidestories.ru/single-post/2014/12/16/ЭКСКУРСИЯ-ПО-БОЛЬНИЦЕ-ЧАСТЬ-1](https://www.bedsidestories.ru/single-post/2014/12/16/%D0%AD%D0%9A%D0%A1%D0%9A%D0%A3%D0%A0%D0%A1%D0%98%D0%AF-%D0%9F%D0%9E-%D0%91%D0%9E%D0%9B%D0%AC%D0%9D%D0%98%D0%A6%D0%95-%D0%A7%D0%90%D0%A1%D0%A2%D0%AC-1)  
> [https://www.bedsidestories.ru/single-post/2016/1/9/ЭКСКУРСИЯ-ПО-БОЛЬНИЦЕ-ЧАСТЬ-2](https://www.bedsidestories.ru/single-post/2016/1/9/%D0%AD%D0%9A%D0%A1%D0%9A%D0%A3%D0%A0%D0%A1%D0%98%D0%AF-%D0%9F%D0%9E-%D0%91%D0%9E%D0%9B%D0%AC%D0%9D%D0%98%D0%A6%D0%95-%D0%A7%D0%90%D0%A1%D0%A2%D0%AC-2)
> 
> ² Полужесткая и/или фиксирующая и поддерживающая медицинская повязка


End file.
